For several decades, well logs have been used by oilfield operators for a variety of purposes, inter alia, to indicate presence of oil and gas, to determine lithology, to indicate stratigraphy, etc. Identifying the content of a producing basin has also been of particular interest. Such information often can be constructed using data taken from two or more contiguous wells within the region of interest; however, the results provided by such analysis have not always been accurate, especially in the area of predicting gas saturation based on the characteristics of the amplitude anomalies of the well logs.
The present invention improves the ability of the well log interpreter to correctly interpret gas as well as gas/oil content of a formation penetrated by a first well normalized to (and comparable with) a series of patterned acoustic characteristics associated with zones of similar mineralogy and determinable gas or gas/oil saturations of a second contiguous well.